Thank You
by Ellivia22
Summary: <html><head></head>I hold my twin's limp body tight in my arms. "You're going to be okay, Zack," I try to reassure him and myself. "You're going to be okay." Zack/Cody NOT twincest. R&R.</html>


(A/N: Hello all! Unfortunately it's that time of the semester where professors are demanding everything from me. So I regret to inform you guys that I will not be writing any more stories until the semester is over. I promise that as soon graduation happens, you'll be seeing a lot more stories from me. Thank you all for your support. I love you guys so very much. I hope you like this story. Please review. Love, Ellivia22)

(A/N: I dedicate this story to my wonderful roommate and editor. Aryn you're the best roommate ever and I appreciate all the help you've given me in all my stories.)

Disclaimer: If I owned Suite Life, I would be able to bribe my professors to give me straight A's for the semester. Jk :)

****Thank You****

****By: Ellivia22****

****Cody****

"That was an amazing dinner, Cody. I've never tried baked couscous tomatoes before." Bailey gushes, clutching on my arm as we leave the dining area.

I smile warmly at my girlfriend. "I'm glad you enjoyed dinner. What else would you like to do tonight?"

"Well I was thinking that we could go over the chemistry homework that's due tomorrow. I want to make sure I've got the formulas right."

My smile widens. I know it sounds totally crazy, but going over a homework assignment sounds like a lot of fun. I doubt she got anything wrong, but I would be happy just spending time with her. "Okay. Sounds good."

Right when we start walking towards the elevator I feel a terrible ache in my head. This is beyond any headache I've ever had. A second later, I feel as though I had been pierced by something sharp in my chest. My world starts to spin as the feeling increases. I am barely able to stand on my feet. My heart clenches when I realize it's not my pain that I'm feeling. It's Zack's. Something's wrong.

I almost fall to my knees, but Bailey catches me in her arms. "Cody! What's wrong?"

I grit my teeth in agony. "S-something's happened to Zack. I can feel it."

Shock and concern flashes in Bailey's eyes. "Let's get you to bed, then I'll go check on him."

"No. He's my brother. I have to find him."

I pull myself out of Bailey's grip and stumble down the ship towards the juice bar. Luckily we're not that far away. I know that Zack should be finishing up his shift. I hope with all my being that he's all right.

Once Bailey and I reach the juice bar, I know instantly that something bad has happened. The shelf that was above the bar is broken. I grasp the counter to keep myself steady. I gasp in horror as I look over the counter.

Lying on the ground is my twin. Blood is seeping fast from a nasty looking head wound, his face cut up from the glass of a broken blender. The shelf is on his chest. The entire floor is covered in glass and blood. He's unconscious. "Zack! Oh my God!" I turn to my girlfriend. "Bailey get help!" Not having to be told twice, Bailey bolts from the Lido Deck.

Zack's pain inside me is still very strong, but I manage to pull myself towards him. Being careful not to injure him more, I pull the shelf and broken blender off him then pull him into my arms. My heart thuds hard in my chest when I realize how limp he is. The blood is seeping fast from his head. I quickly grab a nearby towel and wrap up the wound in order to stop the blood flow.

I hold my twin tight in my arms. "You're going to be okay, Zack," I whisper, trying to convince him and myself. All I think about now is the fear that I've lost him forever. "You're going to be okay."

I close my eyes, my grip even tighter on Zack. I hope with all my being that help will come soon.C

CZC

Two hours have passed since I found my brother unconscious at the juice bar. I swallow the lump in my throat. The doctor said that Zack should be fine, but if I hadn't of found him when I did that he would've died. I squeeze his hand. I know I won't stop worrying until he wakes up.

The tears start streaming down my face as I start to think about a world without my brother. Ever since the Gemini project, I've come to truly understand him. Now there's a possibility that I'm going to lose him. Why now? Why now that we completely understand each other? He's my twin, my other half. I can't live without him. __Please wake up soon__.

I sigh in great relief as Zack opens his eyes slowly a few minutes later. I push back his blonde bangs gently. "Cody?" His voice is tired and weak.

"Hey Zack," I say gently, squeezing his hand. "How are you feeling?

Zack groans in response. Tears start falling down my face even faster seeing my brother so hurt. He's lucky to be alive at all. I throw my arms around my brother as gently as I can and start letting out my emotions. "T-thank God you're all right!"

He pushes me away. "I'm fine, Cody. I just got bumped on the head. No need to get hysterical on me."

I stare at my twin, feeling hurt. Doesn't he realize what a big deal this is? His reaction has taken me by such surprise that I'm unable to form a proper sentence. Yet I understand where he's coming from. He's right. I'm too emotional. I shouldn't be such a sissy. I should be more like him. I swallow the lump in my throat and nod. "M-maya is worried about you. I'll go get her." Then I leave the infirmary to see Maya waiting outside.

As soon as she sees me, Maya bolts from her chair. Her face is just as red and tearstained as mine. "How is he?"

I struggle to keep my voice normal. "He'll be fine. He just woke up." I swallow another lump in my throat. "Go on in."

Maya stares at me for a moment. Then she enters the infirmary. I sigh and look at Bailey who was sitting next to Maya. She stands up and wraps her arms around me. "Come on," she says gently. "Let Zack gets his rest. We'll check on him tomorrow."

I nod mutely and allow Bailey to lead me away from my brother, my bruised heart left behind.

****Zack****

My eyes light up when Maya enters the room. Seeing her is helping me forget about the fact that my body is still aching from the accident. After Cody left, I remember what had happened. I was finishing up my shift at the juice bar when the shelf above me gave way. Then everything went black. I don't know why Cody was so upset. All I got from this was a bump on the head. As Maya gets closer, I realize that she's been crying too. She sits down in the empty chair and takes my hand.

"You're alive! Thank God!"

I stare at her blankly. Why is everyone making a big deal out of this? "What are you talking about? Of course I'm alive."

A single tear falls from her eyes and down her cheek. "Didn't Cody tell you? You almost died."

"What?"

Maya wipes the tears off her face. "When you were brought to the infirmary, the doctor discovered that not only did you have a bad head wound, but the shelf had broken one of your ribs, which punctured your lung. Your heart stopped beating for a moment. You would've died if Cody hadn't of found you."

While Maya's story sinks in, I begin to understand why Cody acted the way he did when I woke up. I understand fully why he was so hysterical, because I would've reacted the same. I know that if he died that I would literally lose my mind. I look away from Maya as the shame riddled inside me continues to grow.

I lie back down closing my eyes. I now understand how my comment hurt him so much. I understand why he's still scared from what had happened. I acted like such a jerk. __What have I done?__

Maya kisses my lips gently. "You can apologize to Cody later. Right now you need to get your rest."

I nod my head, my eyes closed. Then I fall back asleep, determined to make things right with my brother the next time I see him.

ZCZ

My hand rests on the doorknob of Cody's cabin. I hesitate once again as my brother's hurt face flashes in my mind. I know I need to make things right with him, but I'm terrified. I'm terrified that he won't forgive me. Cody came by the infirmary every day to check on me but hasn't said much. It was obvious that he was still hurt from what I said. I tried to apologize, but the words kept getting lost to my mouth. Plus Cody would leave almost as soon as he came in. Once I got out of the infirmary two days ago, he's been avoiding me. I know I deserve the silent treatment. The way I treated him, I know I don' t deserve to be forgiven. Summoning up my courage, I knock on his door.

*****knock knock*****

"Come in," Cody's voice calls from the other side.

I open the door and enter my twin's cabin. Cody looks up from his desk. Our eyes lock for a split second. The hurt is still strong in his blue eyes. He breaks eye contact and goes back to his homework. "What do you want?" he asks in a monotone voice.

"I…" __Tell him. Tell him you're sorry for acting like such a jerk. __I swallow hard. __Thank him for saving your life__. My courage evaporates quickly. "I…was wondering if you had…my science homework done," I finish lamely.

"Right here," Cody answers, pointing to the piece of paper on the corner of his desk.

I walk over, but don't pick up the assignment. I gaze at my twin who is trying so hard to get back to whatever he's working on. But I know he's still really upset and me being here is making him feel worse. His body is trembling ever so slightly. His pain is obvious, making me feel even more guilty.

"Cody," I try again. "I'm sorry."

He sighs wearily, putting down his pencil. He still refuses to look at me. Because of our connection, he probably knows what I'm apologizing for. "You can't blame me for reacting the way I did. You almost died."

"I know. I'm sorry."

Cody stands up and faces me. He looks like he's trying so hard to hold back the tears. He looks like he wants to say something else, but is having a hard time finding the right words. I chose this opportunity to speak my mind.

"If the situation was reversed, I would've probably reacted the same if not worse. You mean so much to me, Cody. I'd rather die than live in a world without you."

The pain disappears from Cody's face. Instantly I can tell that he's starting to feel better. "I feel the same way. I love you so much, Zack."

"I love you too, Cody."

I pull my younger brother into my arms and hug him tight. His grip is just as strong. "Thank you for saving my life," I whisper in his ear.

"You're welcome," he whispers back, burying his head into my shoulder. I hug him tighter, so glad that everything between us is right again.

****The End****

****Thanks for reading. Please review :)****


End file.
